


Help Find Fanfiction

by Dolly131



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly131/pseuds/Dolly131
Summary: I’m trying to find a fanfiction but I can’t remember the name.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Help Find Fanfiction

Akihito is assigned a female body guard.

The guard was saved by Asami, Kei, and Suoh years earlier.

She can’t handle people smoking around her.

I believe she had scars on her back that Akihito sees.

They are attacked and she leads them to her apartment and then a safe house.

They sneak back into Sion to reunite with Asami.

That’s about all I can remember.


End file.
